Shattered (Rewrite)
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: Myrcella has been murdered by Ellaria Sand. She and the sand snakes celebrated the queen's grief. But they never considered the grief of their cousin Trystane. These are the consequences of their vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

_This was on my mind ever since the end of that traumatizing season. With the major OOCs that make absolutely no sense and the poor writing. Anyway this on what happened next. Since Trystane is not a character yet , he is currently an OC hopefully that changes soon_

Trystane came to the door of the cabin when her heard the sound of a man weeping from inside. He looked in to see what was wrong. The sight before him stopped his heart. Myrcella was lying limp on the floor, a stream of blood was pouring from his nose. Jaime Lannister was on his knees cradling his niece's body.

Trystane shook his head rapidly in disbelief. "No," he whispered, "please no." His mind screamed denial, refusing to believe what he was seeing. It could only be described as something from a nightmare. One he would never wake up from. He rushed forward and knelt beside his love's body. He put his shaking right hand on her head, while his left hand held hers. He desperately felt for a pulse, a breath, some indication that his worst fear wasn't true. But as his hand felt the coldness of her skin and the limpness of her hand. Realization dawned on him, Myrcella, his sweet, clever Myrcella was dead. In that instant Trystane's world shattered around him. Still he began repeating one word over and over again. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO!"

Bronn and a few Dornish guards rushed in to the sound of Trystane's screams. Bronn stared at the sight in front of him. Shock evident on his usually confident face. "What happened?" He asked, voicing the same question that Trystane's mind was screaming. Trystane looked at him his mouth opened and closed. Any words that wanted to come out seemed to be blocked by some unknown force.

His gaze turned to Jaime who was silent the whole time. Jaime gaze did not leave Myrcella's face as he answered. His voice barely a whisper. "We were talking, Myrcella said she couldn't wait to see Tommen again. One moment we were embracing and the next thing I know, blood is dripping down her nose and she was gasping for air. Then nothing."

Bronn knelt down over the body of the young girl and tilted her head so she faced him. seeing the blood from her nose he sighed. "The Long Farewell." He muttered under his breath.

Trystane and Jaime were confused and their looked at the sellsword. Bronn explained, "It's a poison from Asshai, one drop on the skin spells death unless you have the antidote."

"How do you know this?" Trystane asked suspiciously.

"Because the Sand Snakes gave me the very same poison when we first met." Bronn replied. "The youngest one cut me in the arm, I only survived because she gave me the antidote that she wore on her neck."

Then it was like the sun had come out of the horizon in Trystane's mind as the pieces started fitting into place. His uncle's paramour Ellaria had been glaring daggers and Myrcella for some time now. He had also saw the same looked in the eyes of his cousins. Trystane knew that they hated Lannisters. But never in a million years did he ever think that they would harm Myrcella. especially since she was betrothed to him. Trystane also believed that threats from his father would also dissuade them.

But now he knelt there on the floor, his love's lifeless body was now settled in his arms. Jaime's own arms seemed to have gave away in his grief. Trystane just looked down on her, tears now fell from his face. His right hand pushed back a stray golden lock as he looked at Jaime, "what do we do now?"

Jaime looked at Trystane and realized the severity of the situation. Once news of Myrcella's death reached Cersei she would want retribution. It was highly likely that she would take her vengeance out on the only Martell within her reach. Jaime knew that if Trystane got to King's Landing, he would not leave the capitol alive.

When he first heard Trystane's voice in the cabin. the first thought that came to his mind was wrapping his hand around his throat and shoving his golden hand into his stomach. Revenge for Myrcella. But as he saw the boy's grief stricken face and the hopelessness in his eyes. Jaime realized that Trystane truly loved Myrcella and according to her the feeling was mutual. 'No' he decided, Trystane didn't deserve to die, not for this.

"You need to go back to Dorne," He said grimly. "If my sister gets her hands on you, she will torture you and killed you in revenge. "You're no longer safe here."

Trystane merely nodded and gently picked Myrcella up and softly laid her on the bed. He gazed on Myrcella's face one last time and planted a kiss on her forehead as a final farewell. "I hope where ever you are, you're happy Myrcella," he whispered. As he turned to leave Jaime stopped him. Jaime took her pendent and off her neck and handed it to Trystane.

"I-I couldn't," Trystane declined weakly raising his hand.

"She would want you to have it." Jaime replied.

Trystane looked at the pendent for a few moments before finally taking it. "It's all I have left of her now."

As soon as they were close enough. Trystane and his personal guards took a boat and rowed back to shore. Despite the objections of his guards on returning, Trystane refused to buckle . His eyes stared longingly at the ship as it sailed for Kings Landing. He returned knowing that he would never see her again. Not in this life time that is. With no one but the guards around him Trystane bowed his head and wept bitterly.

Prince Doran was sitting in the dining hall contemplating the future. He smiled to himself. With his son in the Small Council soon to be married to the former queen's daughter. House Martell was now one more step closer to achieving their revenge on the Lannisters. His older son Quentyn had traveled to slaver's bay to broker a treaty with Queen Danaerys. At the doorway, Aero Hotah stood dutifully on gaurd. Despite her pledge, Ellaria's veiled threat to him was not yet lost. Perhaps one day he would have to deal with her. But not today. The woman in question was sitting nearby with the sand snakes. They seemed unusually passive, he half expected them to be chewing on his ear for letting the Lannister's go free but they didn't. Doran had a feeling something was up, but he decided to let it pass for the sake of silence.

Everyone turned to the double doors being pushed open. Shock played on everyone's face when they saw who it was.

"Trystane," Doran exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Trystane didn't answer, his eyes were downcast, his mouth hung open and his body swayed as he practically stumbled into the room. Doran realized that something was wrong. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes continued to stare at the heir to Dorne in shock

"Trystane?" Doran asked gently, "what's the matter?"

Still Trystane was silent. His head lifted slightly to look at his father. Doran saw that his eyes were red, an obvious sign that he had been crying recently. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out.

Doran looked around and notice that he was lacking a certain companion. "Trystane, where's Myrcella?"

At the mention, Trystane's breath shuddered and seemed on the verge of breaking. Again he opened his mouth but again no words came out.

A dreadful thought formed in Doran's mind. He placed his hand on Trystane's and notice that he was gripping something tightly in his fist. Doran wondered for w brief moment what it was before repeating the question. "Trystane, What happened to Myrcella?"

Trystane took a deep breath and whispered two words to his father. "She's gone." Doran took a look at his hand and recognized the object the the necklace that Myrcella used to wear. Trystane's eyes loosed two small tears as he pulled his hand away and stumbled toward his chambers. One of the Sand Snakes, Tyene reached out to placed a hand on his arm. He swatted her hand away causing her to recoil. The sudden movement almost caused Trystane to fall. But he was able to compose himself as he continued on his way. Leaving a silent Doran, Ellaria and Sand Snakes in a silent room. Doran slowly turned to Ellaria. "what have you done?"

Ellaria had been pleased with herself, a she watched the ship sail away. Though her first attempt had failed. This plan had been perfect. Her poison laced kiss had sealed Myrcella's fate. Now the Queen will know her grief. Beside her the Sand Snakes also wore satisfied grins on their faces. They had manage to avenged their father and now they could rest easily.

So it was a great shock to them when Trystane had returned. After they had gotten over the initial shock, they were about to greet him. Until they saw his face, His eyes were blank and the grief was impossible to ignore. They knew that Trystane would shed tears for Myrcella, and while they had not wanted to hurt him. They convinced themselves that he would soon move past it.

Months had passed since Myrcella's death. In that time Trystane had shut himself in his room and refused to see anyone. Doran had managed a conversation shortly after his return but after that nothing. Since then Doran, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes received updates from the servants. Despite having food brought to his chambers, the servants often found his food left untouched for days. When they try to take it away to give to the kennels, he would stop them with his rapier and shook his head. His windows were now covered by heavy drapes preventing the sun from coming in. His room was always dark, so they never saw his face.

One consistency was that Trystane never seemed to go to his bed. They always found him sitting in a heavy wooden chair staring at the dark corner of his room. It had no cushions on the seat or the back rest but he sat in it all the same. His right hand held Myrcella's pendent, while his left hand was clenched so tight that blood ran between his fingers and on to the floor. In the silent room they could hear the distinct sounds of heavy breathing.

During this time Doran received news of Myrcella's death. Jaime had spun a story that Myrcella had fallen ill on the journey home and succumbed soon after. The Seven Kingdoms mourned the death of Myrcella, for she had been beloved by everyone. Unlike her much hated older brother.

One day Doran received a heart wrenching letter. Quentyn had died in Mereen. Burned alive by Rhaegal, Queen Danaerys' dragon. All of Dorne mourned the death of the prince and Doran decided to adopt a isolationist policy. He would not lend aid to anyone and Dorne would become Independent once more.

The situation was growing increasingly uncomfortable for Ellaria and the Sand Snakes. Their hopes that Trystane would move on were becoming bleak. Doran finally had enough and summoned Trystane to dinner. Trystane agreed albiet with heavy reluctance. Doran, and the Sands couldn't help but gasp when they saw him for the first time in almost a year

What walked into the dining hall might as well have been a corpse. Trystane looked utterly lifeless and unrecognizable. He was no longer the same handsome young boy they had known so well. His face was pale and gaunt like the belly of a fish. His neat curly hair had grown long and now hung linp and tumbled over his forehead. A shadow of a beard had appeared on his clean shaven face. He had grown so thin that they could see the veins popping out of his now bony fingers. But the most disturbing part of him was his eyes. They were bloodshot and shrunken in, the obvious effects of lack of sleep and weeping. Those eyes once so alive and full of spirit now there was nothing, blank and empty.

Trystane took a seat and bowed his head. Doran noticed that Myrcella's necklace was wrapped tightly around his wrist and hung from his hand. "You summoned me father?" He asked. His voice was raspy and barely above a whisper.

Doran nodded, honestly he didn't know what to do or what to say now that his son sat before him. But he had to try something. "Lord Yronwood has written to me, offering his daughter Gwyneth's hand in marriage. I know you are still torn up about Myrcella and likely don't wish to marry anytime soon. But I just wanted to leave it as a suggestion in case you-"

"So be it," Trystane replied. "I will send my reply to Lord Yronwood on the morrow."

This took Doran off guard, he didn't expect Trystane to accept so readily. "You don't need time to think about it?" He asked.

"What is there to think about father?" Trystane replied. "None of it matters to me anymore." He looked up at his father. "I will marry Gwyneth, but do not expect me to fall in love with her. I promise I will never mistreat her. But I can't- I just can't love, not again, not anymore."

Doran decided to change the subject. "You put drapes on your windows, why?"

Trystane sighed. "The light hurts, it reminds me of the sun, and the sun reminds me of Myrcella. The way it shined on her hair, it made her glow. A wreath of light encircling her head, magnifying her beauty. Now I can't look at the sunlight without turning sad." He reached out with his free hand as if to grasp something. "I'll never feel those locks again nor bury my face in their sweet scent."

He stood up and headed back to his room. Doran made no move to stop him as he looked at the boy. His son was now an empty shell. "First Elia, then Oberyn, then Quentyn, now I've lost Trystane as well."

That night Trystane lit a candle and began writing. Despite nearly a year in isolation, Trystane had not forgotten his courtesies.

 _Lord Anders Yronwood_

 _Lord of The Ironwood and Warden of the Stone Way_

 _You will be pleased to know that I graciously accept your most generous offer and await your daughter with eagerness. I hope that this marriage will be step in healing the animosity between our two houses._

 _Sincerely_

 _Prince Trystane Martell_

Trystane sealed the letter in wax and sent the raven to Yronwood. "Nothing in this world can fill the gaping hole Myrcella has left in my heart." He said to himself. "But perhaps Gwyneth Yronwood can fill part of it."

The next day the servants found that Trystane was not in his room. They informed Doran and everyone began searching. They finally found him standing on the dock. The very same dock where Ellaria gave Myrcella that fatal kiss. Trystane was simply standing there. His thumb caressing his love's pendent as tears fell from his face. Doran opted not to disturb him since it was clear that he wanted to be left alone today. For the entire day he just stood on the dock staring out into the open water until the sun set and he headed back.

Ever since Trystane accepted Yronwood's proposal he changed He ate more and spent time in the sun. He shaved and cut his hair. Trystane didn't want to present himself to his new wife looking like a corpse. But nothing could change the emptiness that forever filled his eyes. When Gwyneth arrived, he put on a false smile as he kissed her hand.

In the time before the wedding it was clear to Gwyneth that Trystane didn't love her. Finally she confronted him about it. Not caring what the consequences were, Trystane told her about Myrcella and her tragic ending. He expected her to be furious with him and loose all respect for him. Instead Gwyneth told him about her own love, Quentyn. Gwyneth and Quentyn had loved each other and had both made pledges. The day she learned of his death, a part of her died with him. Finally finding common ground with her Trystane took her hand and said. "I guess we are the same Gwyneth, shaped by those we loved and lost, Murdered." Ever since Gwyneth avoided Elleria and her good cousins like the plague making things even more uncomfortable for the Sands.

The marriage and the feast was a happy one considering, if somewhat toned down. At Trystane's request they dispensed with the bedding ceremony. Though they would never truly love each other Tystane and Gwyneth both developed an ironclad respect for one another.

Gwyneth gave birth to twin girls within the year. For the first time in two years Trystane managed a small smile. They both agreed to name the 'elder' twin Myrcella and the younger one Cersei, much to the Sand's shock and anger. To add to the anger The Sands had been forbidden from coming near Trystane's daughters. A fact that they confronted him about.

"Why won't you let your cousins and I see your daughters?! Ellaria demanded storming into his chambers.

Trystane was sitting in his chair drinking from a flagon of wine. "I think, I don't want you giving any of them a long farewell kiss." He replied calmly with venom in his voice.

Ellaria looked at him incredulously. "Is that what you think of us?"

"We would never harm your daughters." Tyene objected."

Trystane looked at her with those empty eyes and laughed bitterly. "Like you never harmed Myrcella? It wouldn't be the first time you murdered someone I held dear to my heart."

They looked at him in shock and Trystane continued. "You think I don't know what you did? Did you honestly believe that I was so nieve that I wouldn't be able to figure it out?" The Sands looked at each other. But before that could say the question that was screaming in their mind. He answered it for them. "The only reason Doran didn't kill you is because I asked him not to. And the only reason I did that is because Myrcella wouldn't want me to turn into a murderous monster like you. She was fierce, but she had a good heart, unlike you. Believe me I would gladly kill all four of you in the most agonizing way possible if it would bring her back but it won't. So why should I bother?"

"We were avenging our father." Obara snapped. "She was a Lannister, the daughter of the woman who murdered him"

Trystane shot up from his chair, backhanded her with his ring studded fingers. The blow caused Obara to stumble, she clutched her face staring at Trystane in dis belief. "I DON'T CARE WHO HER PARENTS WHERE." He screamed. "I LOVED HER. She may have been a Lannister, but SHE WAS MINE. But that didn't matter to you. All you care about is vengeance not caring who you hurt in that quest." Trystane spat on the ground in front of them. "Keep your vengeance and piss on the ashes, you are ten times the monster Cersei Lannister ever was."

That hurt the Sands more than any blow could Ellaria especially. Her own nephew thought her worse than the woman she hated the most. "You know who we are." Nymeria objected. "Did you really believe we wouldn't do what we did?"

Trystane's eyes narrowed. "So you decided to become the very people Oberyn hated. He never condoned the murder of children. He would be ashamed of what you did. "You must of known how much she meant to me. I know what you were capable of doing. But I never thought that you would or could do that to ME!"

Those words stung and Trystane's rant was met with silence. "I died that day, bastard. You already took from me what can never be replaced. You will not take anything else from me bastard."

"What would you have us do then," Ellaria asked desperately. "How can we earn your forgiveness.

Trystane looked at her his eyes blank. "Undo it all Ellaria, make it not true."

Years passed, Trystane and Gwyneth manage to build a strong bond. The children only strengthened that bond. It was decided that Myrcella would rule Dorne and Cersei would become the new ruler of Yronwood. But all was not well. None of it changed what Trystane had become. He was still a broken man never to be mended again. Every year on the day that changed him forever, he would go to the very same dock and mourn the death of his love.

Despite no longer starving himself, and the little happiness his wife and children had managed to bring back to his life. Trystane's health had continued to deteriorate. The year of seclusion had a much deeper impact on him than anyone previously thought. One day, shortly after his twentieth nameday Trystane was with his wife playing to their daughters when he collapsed. The maesters determined that his body was failing him. Myrcella and Cersei Martell were at their father's bedside begging him not to die. Trystane only stroked their cheeks tenderly telling them to be strong and to rule well.

After saying farewell to his daughters, Trystane and Gwyneth shared a private moment. "Please Trystane, don't leave me." She begged. "Not alone with those women."

Trystane gave her hand a squeeze. "I don't want to, Gwyneth, not you and certainly not my daughters." He sighed and continued. "But it seems the gods won't let me have a say in the matter this time." He let out a sharp intake of breath, wincing in pain. "Forgive me, for not being able to give you the love you deserved."

Gwyneth shook her head. "I understood, my own heart will always belong to your brother. I supposed the good thing is you'll be able to see her again. I only hope that I will see Quentyn myself when my time comes."

Trystane smiled and nodded his eyes seem to gaze up into the distance. "Myrcella...I...see...Myrcella. Trystane exhaled and his eyes closed for the last time. In his final breath his lips formed a smile. So Trystane Martell second son of Doran Martell and heir apparent to Dorne died at the age of twenty.

Ellaria and the Sand Snakes watched the devastation their actions had caused. The boy they once loved had died before his time, his wife was a widow and his children were knew as Trystane laid dying that this was what he truly wanted. They had caused all of it. The misery, the death, the grief. Broken men and shattered lives. All because of their desire to kill an innocent child. Doran banished them shortly after, fulfilling his promise to his son to spare them and keeping his new heir safe. The death of his last son had broken Doran as well. Before they left they got a letter from Trystane the letter had only a single sentence. As the ship took them to Lys, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes did what they never did before and let themselves cry. The words of Trystane's letter forever echoed in their minds.

 _I wish you all the happiness in the world._


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since their banishment from Dorne. The Sand snakes used their talents to make decent lives for themselves. Tyene was now a paramour who owned her own pleasure house in Lys, Obara led a mercenary band of female warriors and Nymeria was a renowned pit fighter. But for Ellaria Sand life was unkind. The scars Trystane had given her had marred her once beautiful face and she lived in a private room in Tyene's pleasure house.

Since her exile Ellaria had become a recluse. She barely slept because whenever she closed her eyes Trystane's face haunted her dreams. The anger, the hate, the pain, the suicidal grief. When Trystane wrapped his hands around her throat Ellaria got a good look into his eyes. He wanted to kill her, she knew he wanted to choke the life from her. Ellaria had been willing to die for her vengence and was shocked when Doran did nothing. It was even more of a shock when they learned that Trystane had opted to keep her alive.

But what dissappointed her the most was the outcome. Myrcella was dead but no war was started Trystane and the kingslayer made sure of that. Now Trystane was dead and Ellaria would never see her little girls again. Everyday she wondered how they were doing, if they were safe , if they were happy. She would never know. Despite this Ellaria did not regret killing the lannister girl, she may not have started a war but at least she was able to make Cersei feel her grief.

For 19 years the sands lived in exile very year the Sands got together for a reunion. But this year would not be like the rest. The Sands layed about in couched drinking wine reminising about the past and the events of the year. Suddenly their heads became dizzy and room began to spin as they slippped out of consciousness two figuresentered the room with smirks on their faces.

The Sands awoke to found themselves in a dark room chained to heavy wooden chairs. The tried to struggle but they couldn't free themselves. Soon they heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and two women appeared. Both had black hair and dark eyes. One was slightly shorter but more voluptuous. She wore her hair down to her waist and had a rapier strapped to her side. The taller one was leaner with hair that barely passed her neck and armed with two long knives and a wooden stick. Besides these differences they shared the exact same features, nose, ears the curve of the mouths and even cheekbones.

Both womenlooked at their captives with contempt in their eyes. The shorter one, obviously the leader of the two, stepped towards Ellaria. "Do you know who we are?" She asked, her voice throaty and soft as a breeze.

Ellaria shook her head, "we don't know you nor have we caused you any offense girl." Ellaria tried to sound brave but her resolve was shaking.

The woman continued. "My name is Myrcella, this is my sister Cersei."

Ellaria and the Sand Snakes looked at the two women in shock. Ellaria had a feeling that the two looked familiar now it made sense.

The taller girl, Cersei stepped forward, "Do you now why we are here and why you are bound."

Ellaria shook her head. Myrcella spoke again. "We are here to avenge our father, who you murdered." Her voice dripped with acid as she spoke.

"We didn't kill your father," Obara insisted. Their was a whistle in the air as cersei Martell whacked Obara across the face knocking a tooth out.

"Did we say you could speak bitch?" Cersei demanded, "you will speak when spoken to." Cersei struck obara across the head creating a gash. She then turned to Ellaria, "you drove our father into the grave, he died broken because of you."

Ellaria was confused and shocked, "Trystane didn't love your mother," Ellaria explained. Why would you go to such lengths to honor such a man?"

Myrcelladrew her rapier and pointed it at Ellaria's bare shoulder causing the older woman to freeze. "I know about my namesake." Myrcella said calmly. "My mother has never been happy since she lost Quentyn, but our father gave her a reason to live. He gave her us and even though he was hardly cheerful he did try to love us."

"He dishonored your mother just by thinking of the Lannister girl." Ellaria objected.

Myrcella's eyes narrowed and thrust her rapier. The blade entered Ellaria's shoulder causing the woman to scream in pain. "If our mother could tolerate the memory of her than so can we." Mycrella said.

"We will honor our father by eliminating the cause of his pain." Cersei said. "We have already killed Sarella, now it's your turn."

Ellaria's eyes widened in horror as she realized what they were going to do. She began to struggle with all her might. "Please," she begged. "Kill me but spare my daughter, I killed Myrcella not her."

"Your daughter was involved," Cersei snapped. "Which makes her just as guilty as you."

Myrcella walked out of the room and returned shortly with the sand snakes signature weapons. "Our mother believed in fairness," Myrcella explained. "So we shall give these three the chance to keep their pathetic lives."

Cersei cut the Sand Snakes free and they quickly recovered their weapons. Myrcella twirled her sword in the way of the braavosi water dancer. Cersei twirled her knives clashing them together. The five women faced each other Tyene face Myrcella while her sisters faced Cersei.

Nymeria was the first to move she cracked her whip which wrapped around Cersei's hand, Cersei took hold of the whip and sliced it with her knife. With her whip loosing it's edge Nymeria tossed it and drew her dagger. Obara whirled her spear before going in for a thrust. Cersei easily sidestepped it and slashed Obara across her arm.

Tyene tried to get in close to Myrcella and nick her with a poisoned dagger. Though she had the advantage of two weapons, Myrcella's rapier gave her the advantage of range. Tyene attacked with a downward plunge with her left dagger, Myrcells responded by deflecting the dagger and a light thrust with her rapier, the blade went through Tyene's arm between bones and blood vessels. Tyene dropped her dagger and tried to thrust with her remaining weapon, Myrcella gave a thrust of her own. This time the rapier went into Tyene's side.

Obara and Cersei continued to clash, Nymeria had only a small knife now and was looking for an opening finally Cersei and Obara locked weapond and she saw her chance. She sneeaked behind Cersei readi to cut her throat when a dagger flew past the two combatants and found it's way into Nymeria's heart. She dropped to the floor and moved no more.

Cersei, Obara and Tyene looked to see Myrcella had taken the dagger Tyene had dropped and thrown it to save her sister. In a fit of fury Tyene lunged at Myrcella her remaining dagger in hand. Myrcella brought up her weapon to defend herself and slashed Tyene across the cheek in the process.

Seeing an opportunity, Cersei plunged one of her knives into Obara's leg. "Your father didn't teach you well enough it seems," Cersei taunted the wounded woman. Obara snarled and kicked cersei in the stomach. Cersei grunted and was pushedback causing the knife to be pulled out and the blood flowed. Obara attacked again and the two locked weapons. This time however Cersei spat in Obara's face blinding her for a moment and giving Cersei the chance to knock her off her feet. She placed a foot on Obara's spear hand, knelt down and plunged her other knife into Obara's head.

With her sister's gone Tyene was the only one remaining. She manage to recover her other dagger and was now facing the martell twins at once. Tyene fought as hard as she could doing her best to defend herself. They attacked Tyene mercilessly covering her in cuts and gashes before finally dropping to the ground from blood loss and exhaustion. Cersei picked her up by her hair and brought her to Ellaria.

Ellaria cintinued toplead for her daughter's life but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Tyene's face was streaked with tears as Myrcella plunged her Rapier into Tyene's neck. Cersei released her and the girl crumpledto the floor.

Ellaria let out a wail of grief as she saw her daughter die in front of her. Cersei pickedup one of Tyene's daggers and gave Ellaria a cut to the face. Ellaria knew what her daughter's dagger was poisoned with and she knew what would happen. Ellaria would die the same way she had killed the first Myrcella. With their vengence complete Myrcella and Cersei Martell walked out of the room leaving Ellaria to die slowly. Before leaving for good Myrcella turned to Ellaria and said, "Have a long farewell."

Death soon took Ellaria, she didn't know ahat to expect when she died. To her surprise Ellaria was back in Sunspear, it looked exactly the same as it was when she was banished, she looked around the sky was blue the sun shined and everything was so peaceful.

Looking toward the fountain, Ellaria saw Trystane and Myrcella Lannister sitting their kissing. Trystane was back to his old self before Myrcella's death, healthy, handsome and most of all happy. His fingers caressed his love's golden hair as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Trystane broke the kiss and turned towards Ellaria. His eyes darkened ever so slightly before Myrcella diverted his attention back to her. Trystane smiled lifted her to her feet aand left to find a more private area. Or a place farther from her, Ellaria suspected.

Ellaria heard a familiar laugh, a laugh she hadn't heard in over two decades. Her face brightened as she rushed towards the sound. She looked into a room andSaw the man she hoped to see once again. Doran and Oberyn were sitting on a balcony next to a woman that Ellaria recognised as Elia Martell. Doran was no longer in a wheelchair and had full use of his legs. Oberyn's face was happier than she had ever seen it since his beloved sister's passing. Ellaria detected movement, she looked to see the sand snakes had come next to her and were watching their father.

Oberyn and his sister seemed to be aware of their presence and turn towards the new comers. Ellaria and the sand snaked expected him to smile at the sight of them, they needed him to smile. But it is quite the opposite. Ellia was glaring at them with daggers in her eyes. Ellaria now understood how this frail looking woman had such control over Oberyn. Doran leaves withourt a word or a glance. Oberyn however looked at them with a neutral gaze and says something to Elia she nods before getting up and leaving the room.

As soon as she left Oberyn's face darkened, his eyes burning with anger. He get up and walks toward her. Elleria rushes to him her arms out ready to embrace him. "Lover," She says. but instead of embracing her, Oberyn raises his hand and slaps her hard causing her to stumble. Ellaria stares at oberyn In disbelief, the sand snakes were in shock at what just happened.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" He roared. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"What did I do Oberyn?" Ellaria whimpered from the sting of the slap.

Oberyn looked at her incredulously as if she had no idea why he slapped her. "She was just a child Ellaria! Myrcella was innocent, but you murdered her all the same!"

Oberyn turn his back on her fighting to hold back angry tears. Ellaria was still in shock as he spoke up again. "And what's worse," he said, "You broke my nephew's heart and ran him into an early grave. My nephew, my poor nephew. You were willing to risk his life to commit your murder."

Ellaria got over her shock and stood up angrily. "The Lannisters murdered you," she said. "I was avenging your death."

"By going after innocent children!?" Oberyn snapped. "You know how I feel about murdering children, how Is that suppose to honor me!?"

Ellaria stared at Oberyn, She had always thought he would be happy about avenging him, instead he was furious. "You were dead while she lived in our home happy and without a care."

Oberyn whirled around red with rage. "I DIED DURING A TRIAL BY COMBAT," He thundered. "A trial I volunteered for, HOW IS THAT HER FAULT!?"

"She was a Lannister," Ellaria begged.

"SHE WAS A CHILD," Oberyn stormed.

Ellaria broke and looked away as Oberyn turned to his daughters. Oberyn closed his eyes and shook his head. "When I held you three in my arms for the first time I never thought would ever be ashamed of you." He looked at his three daughters again. I trained you in the art of combat so you could be the deadliest warrior in dorne. Yet you decided to use your skills to harm little girls for petty vengence instead of those who deserve it." The Sand Snakes looked down with tears in their eyes."

Oberyn sighed heavily. "I'm not angry at my great neices for killing you," he said coldly. "I never condoned the murder of children in life and I still don't in death. The one thing I regret now is ever meeting you. I bedded a monster and my family suffered for it. Goodbye Ellaria I hope your vengence was worth it." Ellaria could not believe her ears, the man she loved so much thought she was a monster like the Lannisters.

With that Oberyn turned and walked away. Ellaria saw him slowly fading she rushed to him and clutched his hand. "Please Oberyn," she dropped to her knees. "Don't leave me alone, not here, not again please."

Oberyn pulled his hand from her grasp and said coldly. "You deserve to be alone, Ellaria." Oberyn walked away as he faded so did the castle and the gardens. Ellaruia and the Sand Snaked found themselves in the middle of flat ground with nothing around for miles. Nothing was here but Ellaria, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and their tears of anguish. Their spirits bowed, bent, broken and shattered.


End file.
